


Tasteful

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (to be safe), ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Cloaca, Cunnilingus, M/M, Missionary, Oral, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: What can he say? He likes how his Fishy tastes~





	Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had given the Galra Servant a name, so from now on he will be called Lumin.
> 
> Requested by my friend myobsessionsandloves 
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Blaytz laid back on the bed and bit his bottom lip with a happy grin, ears lowered and shivering as he gently slips his hand down and strokes over his mate’s head. He shivered as the Galra kissed down his body slowly, covering it in kiss and nuzzling his belly sweetly.

Stars he just….how did he find such an affectionate mate?

“Mmm…Lumiiin….” he shivered when he kissed lower to his twitching and needy cloaca.

Lumin hummed as he kissed over Blaytz’s thigh and nuzzles it lovingly with a happy purr. He softly looks up with warm ears, his ears giving of cute wiggle before he licked a soft strip up along the little folds.

Blaytz gasps and arched softly, blushing as he looked back down to watch him work:

Cheeks dark, eyes half lidded and a mix of slick and spittle dribbling from where those soft, warm lips close over the pretty hole. Lumin gently stroked along the nalquodian’s thighs before slowly slipping his hand down and gently slipping one of his fingers in.

“Aaaaaaah….! Mmmm….! Minnyyyy…..!” 

He purred over the folds as he slowly shift his finger around inside him humming and purring, “Hmmm hmmm…” 

He made sure to rub at all the right spots, watching his mate arching and whimpering as he bucks his hips down moaning needily. Lumin slipped his other hand down and gropes over himself, gently tugging out his own hardened cock and ears lowering at the sweet sounds Blaytz was making.

Blaytz gasps and ground his hips down moaning needily as he clawed at the sheet and arched with his head tilting back.

“Mmmm….! Ooooh….! Oh Lumiiiiin…..!”

He stuck his tongue tongue out with his eyes rolling back when a second finger joins the first and soon is followed by a third, moving his fingers around and stretching him wonderfully with his cloaca twitching slightly.

Lumin pulled his mouth back and licked his mouth as he curled his fingers inside the other. Oh he loved seeing his mate moan and arch and slowly come undone for him….

“Lumin….please…please….ooooh please put it iiiin…..! I want…..!”

“What, Blaytz?” He purred up at him, smiling as he continues to finger him, “What do you want hmmm?”

Blaytz whined and bucked his hips “Mmm…..I want you cooooock pleeeease…! Please please please?”

His eyes soften as the desperate look on his face before he gives his thigh a kiss and pulls his fingers out. The Galra slowly moved over his mate, slipping his hands up his side before he leaned down and kissed softly over the gills on his neck.

“Hmmmm~”

Blaytz reached down and held his legs open looking up at him with a small smile. His antennae curl and uncurl in slight anticipation when he sees the familiar Galra cock and licks his lips with a happy mewl.

Slowly, Lumin slipped into him and shivered at the warm, soaked heat the surrounds him kissing down his neck and groaning softly, “Mmmm…..”

The nalquodian reached up and tilted his mate’s head up to kiss him deeply, with a soft chirp. Blaytz wrapped his legs around him with a gasp and pulled him closer with a soft sob of pleasure as he felt the pleasant stretch of the cock inside him.

“Mmmmmooooooh Minnyyyyy……!”

With a kiss to his brow and a soft purr, Lumin started to thrust into his pretty fish, gently holding his face as he blushes down at him. 

He kissed him more softly and lightly nibbles on his bottom lip.

_Stars I love you…._


End file.
